Chrome's Birthday
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: It's the same. Always has been, always will be. I hoped, but now I wish I didn't. A greeting would've been enough, but all I got was a, "Dinner will be done soon." It's the same, but I'll live through it I guess.


**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

_**Chrome's birthday**_

She awoke. Today is the day, her birthday. Feeling a bit uncertain, and also wishing it wasn't really that day; she took a quick glance at the calendar on her table. Sure enough, she was right. Chrome sighed, she never did have a nice birthday before, and she never did feel happy when that day comes; but maybe it will be different this time. She secretly hoped so. Chrome got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. After cleaning up, she changed. It wasn't until she was walking down the stairs that she realized that it was quiet, too quiet. When she reached the ground floor, there was no one there. Unsure of what had happened, Chrome walked into the kitchen. There on the table, next to a box of cereal and a carton of milk was a small piece of paper. She read it, "Dear Chrome, we're all going out for a while. Be careful, and if you are going out as well, remember to lock the doors. Hmm, it doesn't say who wrote it." She put the paper on the table; then, she ate a bowl of cereal, washed the dishes and decided to head out.

Once Chrome got out of the house she began walking, unsure yet again, of where she should be going to. She walked around town, stopping at different shops; hoping that time would move faster. She couldn't help but hope that something would be waiting for her at home, a party? She didn't really mind not having one; after all, she was used to it. Though, at the very least, a simple greeting would have been nice. A few hours passed, and she decided to have lunch at a nearby cafe. Chrome didn't order much, just a piece of cake and a cup of tea. While she waited, she looked outside, watching at the people passing by.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A voice came from behind. She turned around, she smiled slightly but still, she couldn't shake of her feelings of disappointment. There, sitting a few tables away from her was a little girl hugging her mother. A big birthday cake was settled in front of the girl. Chrome smiled; at least someone didn't have to feel the way she did. Her food arrived. After finishing the cake, she was about to drink her tea when the girl from just now stood beside her. Chrome turned her head. "Hello Miss, I was just wondering if you would like to have a piece of my cake. I couldn't finish it." The girl smiled, offering her cake to Chrome. Not wanting to disappoint the girl, Chrome smiled and took the cake, giving the little girl a small thank you. "Cynthia! It's time to go now!" The girl's mother called, the girl bowed and left. Written on the cake was a big letter 'C', Chrome almost cried, the girl had made her day without even knowing it.

After lunch, she walked around town again and decided to go to the park a few hours later. She bought an ice-cream cone and sat under the tree, still waiting for time to pass. Finally, evening came and the sun sets slowly, coloring the sky with the colours pink, orange and purple. It's time to go home. Chrome stood up and begun walking home. It didn't take too long; it was no sooner than later that she found herself standing in front of the house. She was nervous and afraid to open the door. Chrome sighed, and reached for the handle. _Click!_ The door opened. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Her heart raced so fast she was almost out of breath.

What she saw, it almost made her cry; but she held it in. "I'm back!" She managed to say. "Ah! Welcome back Chrome." Everyone seemed too busy to care. I-pin and Lambo were both running around, Yamamoto and Ryohei was playing with them, Tsuna was being lectured by Reborn, Ken and Chikusa and Mukuro-sama were watching TV, Gokudera was on the floor and Bianchi was helping him, Fuuta was doing his homework, Kyoko and Haru were both busy with something. Only Mama seemed to care. "Dinner will be ready soon Chrome." She said. Chrome nodded and said that she will be in the bedroom. She closed the door behind her as she entered the bedroom and slumped onto her bed; hiding her face in the pillow. The tears wouldn't come out; all she felt was this small tug in her heart, as if it was being pulled hard.

_Knock! Knock!_ Someone opened the door, it was Bianchi. "Chrome, it's time for dinner." Bianchi said. Chrome nodded and followed Bianchi out of the room. Just as she reached the last step of the stair, fire crackers could be heard from outside. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME!" Everyone shouted.

Hibari came in. "What are you standing there for? Come on over here!" Yamamoto said. Everyone smiled. One by one, the passed Chrome their present to her. It was Ken's turn. Ken handed Chrome her present. "Thanks Ken." Chrome said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ken turned around, but not before giving her a smile. They had a party the rest of the night. And they explained that she was never alone to begin with. Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin had been following her around all day, and Cynthia, the little girl was a Fuuta's classmate. They all had fun, eating together; singing, dancing and enjoying their time together.

Soon, the party ended. Everyone got cleaned up and they went to bed. Chrome entered her room again; this time she had a smile on her face.

_**The girl lied on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Outside, the wind blew, making the leaves rustle and blowing the cloud away from covering the moon. The soft gleam of the moon shone into her room; leaving everything that reflect its light with a soft silvery white color. Chrome closed her eyes, thinking to herself that this is by far, one of the best days of her life. Not long after, she falls asleep. Dreaming of the day's event…**_

**THE END~~~~~~ Check out my other KHR fanfic, also a one-shot about SHOICHI! XD**


End file.
